Edrea
|birthdate= |birthplace= Cape Town, |gender= Female |age= 19 |blood type= AB |education= Home-Schooled |hair color=Sand |eye color= Molten Amber |vision= 20/19 |skin tone= Fair |height= 5'4 ft. |weight= 119 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Bisexual |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Sindri Zara (Mother) Imani Zara (Cousin) |magic= Guns Magic |curse= |abilities=Magical Aura |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Edrea (エドリア, Edoria) is a resident of . Raised in the confines of the coastal village Cape Town, she would remain largely destitute, often bouncing between the homes of her relatives. She would eventually be taken in by the family of her mother's niece, raised to be a strict observer of chivalry, confidence, well-dressedness. However, her extreme dedication to these lessons would transform into her way of life, eventually called Stiff (窮屈, Kyūkutsu), much to Edrea's disdain. With the passing of time, the young woman would join the mercenary ranks, becoming a bodyguard for low-level officials in the region while ambivalent towards Imani's efforts to bring her mother home. Appearance Personality There's a reason why she is called Stiff (窮屈, Kyūkutsu) by family members and acquaintances. Whether it's alternating between military guard dress and western business attire or her continually blank expression, Edrea is described as "deliberately unsociable". She often speaks in formal, clipped sentences, focused solely on conciseness and lucidity; moreover, she is prone to utilizing an extremely advanced lexicon, choosing profound words to illuminate her points. This gives her an undertone of arrogance where there is none; rather, her tone rarely if ever deviates from matter-of-factness. To her counterparts, however, this proves more irritating. Among other things, she makes it a point of principle to avoid drinking, smoking, and drugs, favoring absolute prohibition over pleasure and enjoyment. Unsurprisingly, this wins her few friends; though Rea appears uncaring about this predicament, instead focused on cool calculations and concerted rationality. All in all, she gives off the vibe of an extremely strait-laced individual for whom logic and intention matter most. From this perspective, her "dead-beat" mother and Edrea appear at opposite spectrums of existence. Yet, there are some similarities; among them is a potent temper. The most reliable trigger is the mother in question; her absence leaving a profound impact on the young woman. What proved more damaging, however, were the rumors (easily substantiated in most cases) of bloody battles, drunken bar brawls, run-ins with authorities, and a general wanton existence. As a result, even commenting on their use of the same magic is enough to a earn chilling response from Edrea; thus, one could say the strait-laced existence is a reactionary force. Nevertheless, Rea chose this magic despite knowing the comparisons waiting in the wings. When pressed on the issue, she simply respond with it's "my method to prove her way is ultimately correct". It's implied she plans on defeating her mother and dragging her back to Bellum by beating Sindri at her own game. The other, easily useable way to vex the young woman is to be superfluous. She has absolutely no patience for facetious behavior, exchanging pleasantries, or other "unnecessary" inclinations shared by her peers. As a result, she is not receptive to jokes, flirtation, or other forms of social interaction. Her common refrain when subjected to these is a simple "please refrain from derivative behavior" and a deadpan expression. This is typically enough to ward away most, though others that persist will often find themselves facing the barrel of a gun, having tried her non-existent patience and thus in need of "reforming". Background Abilities Physical Prowess Keen Eyesight: Astounding Reflexes: Magic Enhanced Magic Power: *'Magical Aura': Guns Magic Guns Magic ( , Ganzu Majikku):